Believe in Me
by PoisonIvyRose'sThorns
Summary: When Alice has been betrayed by the only thing she knows, can Jasper bring her back to life? AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. If I owned Twilight, I probaBly wouldn't be writing this. **

* * *

It had been a long time since I felt okay, and the last thing I wanted to do was tell my brother's snotty fiancée about it.

"Come on Alice! I tell you everything! Just because Bella isn't here, doesn't mean you can curl up in a ball and hide from your problems!"

She was right, I was being antisocial and it was probably scaring her. Everyone knew me as the perky, five-foot-one sister of Emmett. To be honest, I was scaring myself, too. It had been two months since it started, but I still wasn't adjusting to the new him.

It was kind of raining and my short, spiked hair was laying matted on my face, and there he was standing there with the bottle. Another drunken night when Darrell had too much anger. He had never been like this before, but before I knew it he was out cold on the pavement outside of our apartment.

Rose was my best friend, but ever since my accident, and my many panic attacks, I didn't want to share what really happened. I told her the same story I told everyone else, but she wasn't done digging for the whole truth. Sometimes I just wanted to slap her, and get her to leave me alone. My insides told me that the blonde haired goddess sitting next to me was safe to talk to, but something instinctively told me that if I told anyone, that he would come back for me.

"I'm not trying to push you Alice, but I'm here if you need to talk. I know that you find me annoying, but there is more to me than you think. Everyone assumes I'm just the insensitive bitch that is marrying everyone's favorite marshmallow body builder. But there is more to it than you think."

"Yeah, I know that Rose, you have been through a lot. But when you tell me your story, I feel bad for you, and I just don't want that sympathy for myself. I don't need your sympathy." Wow, that sounded cold.

"One day Alice, you will get it through your head that bottling up your emotions is just going to make it worse."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and my name isn't Stephenie. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

It had only been weeks since Darrell's sister was brutally raped and murdered outside of her home. I didn't want to upset him and I did everything to keep him stable. I made him dinner every night and never asked him to do anything. He stumbled around all night, with Jack Daniels, his glass wingman. He ended up in bed at 10 with vomit all over our bathroom walls if I'm lucky enough to get him there. He really wasn't taking this well, and it worried me, a lot. When I could get him sober, all he did was cry in my arms and reach for his whiskey. He had this terrible habit of drowning his sorrows, and he always has. But he was taking this too far.

One night when I came home from my job, I started cooking dinner and he was already home drinking. It was seriously 3 in the afternoon, and I had a stressful day at work. I walked up to him, and I grabbed his whiskey, and said "Darrell, you need to get ahold of yourself. Drinking won't bring your sister back." That was it, he grabbed me by my hair and flung me against a wall and everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was sore all over and didn't know what to do. My head was bleeding and I ran upstairs, and shoved all of my clothes into my bright pink duffel bag that I use for working out. When I started to race down the stairs, Darrell must have heard me. He stumbled out of the bathroom, and said "What is this?" I looked to his hands and saw two pregnancy tests in his hand that I used during my lunch break, because I just felt weird since the night before his sister died, the last night we had sex. He held them up, and said, " You didn't think you could keep this baby from me did you?" He slurred his speech and hurled the tests at my head. I tried to dodge them but they both hit me in the arm, with so much force they cut open my arm. I screamed "No! I just didn't want MY baby to be raised by a drunk father! I didn't want it to turn out as bad as you did!" I started crying and ran down the stairs. I got in the yellow Porsche my dad got me when I graduated from college, and I drove as fast as I could to my parents house in Forks.

* * *

Jasper POV  
I was stupid to fall in love with a girl that needed all of my attention at all times. When I started my new job, she found that less and less of my attention was for her, and more was for my patients that I deliver. Being an OB/GYN was time consuming. One night Maria came home in a stupor, and was drinking her brains out. "Maria, what are you doing?" "Trying to kill the baby!"

"What baby Maria?"

"The one that YOU created in me that makes me not able to drink!"

"Wait, You're pregnant?"

"Yes, dipshit, now get out of here! I don't want you anywhere near me!"

It was then I grabbed Maria, and drove her to the hospital against her will. We arrived at the hospital about 20 minutes later, and Maria started throwing a hissy fit in the waiting room, and started flailing her arms around and screaming about things that made no sense. The doctor came to us, and said it was our turn, and we walked together but not without a fight from Maria. Sometimes she can be so impossible, and frankly, I was sick of her, but if this baby is okay, I'm not going to leave it with Maria. I would be a terrible father if I left my child with a person like Maria.

That was three years ago. To think that my baby girl could have been harmed by Maria was unbearable to think of. My adorable daughter, Brynndal (Brin-dal) Lillian Hale, was born deaf because of Maria's drinking, would never be normal because of her mother's hate towards ever loving someone beside herself. Her name means powerful leader. It was Brynn's third birthday and we were having a princess themed party. Brynn was very excited, we had made everything in our living room pink, and we even hired a "princess" to come at be at her party. My sister, Rosalie, had put up pink tissue paper on the walls to make it pink. Oh the things my sister would do to keep Brynn happy! I heard what sounded like an excited squeal come from the foyer. I looked out there and I see Brynn hugging Rosalie's leg as her favorite aunt was signing to her, asking how excited Brynn was to be having a birthday party.

When Brynn was born our doctor told us that she would be deaf,and that cochlear implants and hearing aids wouldn't help her hear. That's when I signed up for sign language classes, and my sister decided that she wanted to take the classes, because "Everyone needs some kind of motherly figure". At the time, I didn't quite realize what she meant by it,but now I do. We caught on quite fast, and whenever we would talk around Brynn, we would use signs that we were learning, and we eventually became fluent enough to just sign what we were speaking. Now whenever Rose and I talk, we sign what we're saying, subconsciously, and I have realized that sign a lot during conversations with other people. It took until Brynn was one-and-a-half for us to become fluent, and it seems that Brynn has picked it up easily.

When Brynn's real birthday came around, we had a small family party with my parents, Kathryn and Monroe, Rose and Emmett, and Maria and I. But when everyone showed up, there was no Maria. We decided that she was probably running late from work. We had cake, and gave Brynn her presents. She got a My Little Pony plush for her stuffed animal collection from Rose and Emmett. My mom and dad gave her this toy Barbie jeep she could ride around our back yard, and a matching helmet. They are all about safety. I got her this castle for her dolls, which she squealed about. She was so excited. We went outside to play with her new jeep, and my mom and dad had to leave, so we walked them out to their car, and I saw Maria, in her tight black dress that left nothing to your imagination. I said to Brynn "I want you to go with gran and gramps to their house, they have to go let their new puppy Foofy out, and I want you to meet her!" I did not want my three year old daughter to see what was going to happen, because I could just tell that Maria was not going to make it in the door without assistance, God only knows what will come out of her mouth. Brynn agreed to go with them, and Maria staggered towards me. "What are you guys doing outside? It's too dark to be outside!" Maria slurred as she grabbed my shirt to steady herself before she fell. "Maria, where have you been? You missed your daughter's birthday!"

"I don't care. If that little shit gets to have all the attention from everyone, I deserve some too! I gave birth to that thing, and that was a lot harder than just living for three freaking years! And knowing you, I would have never gotten what I wanted!"

I leaned into her and got a whiff of her stench. It was lime margaritas and Axe.  
"Maria! Where have you been? I have been covering for your ass all day! Brynn was so worried! And you were out sleeping with other guys while your own daughter spent her third birthday worrying about you!"

"Well, all you care about anymore is her, and I need more attention than I am getting. Brynn this. Brynn needs that. Brynn's sick. No Maria."

"That's it Maria! I am sick of this! If you don't even care about our daughter, why do we even stick around. You obviously don't care about me anymore, you don't even want me."

I dropped Maria on the ground and stormed inside, and I started packing. I was almost done with Brynn and I's wardrobe, when I looked out the window. Maria was wallowing in her own vomit on the front lawn of the apartment complex. I will not miss this. I grabbed the bags, and locked Brynn's door behind me. I went out to my car and left for my parents house in Forks.

* * *

Alice POV  
I was trying to not cry all the way to Forks, and when I arrived at my parents, my face was streamed with tears. My mother, Esme, came immediately outside and I wrapped myself in her embrace. We sat there for a good three minutes, her running her hands through my short hair, soothing me the way she always has my whole life. She took me inside and had my father stitch up my arm and check out my head.  
"Carlisle, Alice is here, and I think she needs some stitches in her arm," my mother said my father, sounding as sweet as sugar.

"Alice, darling, what happened?" My dad always had a soft spot for his only daughter.

"It's a long story"

"I'm up for it honey. I've got plenty of time"

"Darrell was drunk when I came home, and we got in a fight, and he threw me around. I was ready to leave when he found," I took a long, deep breath, "my pregnancy tests. They came back positive, and he didn't want me to leave, but I had to." My lip started to quiver as tears streamed down my face.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. I can't believe something like this could ever happen to you. You don't deserve this." My father put his hand on his face and started to rub small circles in his temples. My mom walked in, and came up to me, and started rubbing circles in my back.  
"Is everything going to be okay, Carlisle?"

"Alice will be fine, if you are talking about her cuts. But she is pregnant with Darrell's baby, and it looks like he won't be around much."

"Oh, Alice, is that what happened?" My mother cooed to me.

"Yeah, he beat me, and I left him, but I'm pregnant and Darrell won't be around. My child will have no father." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and I was sobbing uncontrollably with a million things streaming through m head about how my life has been flipped upside down in the matter of a few hours. My mom softly frowned and grabbed my hand, and led me to the kitchen. She made us both some chai tea, our favorite, and we talked a little about what was going on with her, like we always did when I got upset growing up. I have always found it easier to stop my hysterics if I'm distracted.  
"Mom, will you please not tell anyone? I don't want to tell anyone until my head is wrapped around all of this. I know my brothers will flip out, and I just don't want that stress on me at the moment. "

"Of course darling, anything to keep you happy. You know our home is always yours, and you're welcome to stay as long as you need."

I walked quietly upstairs to my sunshine yellow bedroom, and send an email to my boss,Tanya.

_"Hey Tanya, I might not be able to make it to work tomorrow, tell Kate I am sorry for leaving her alone on this review final. Something popped up, and I couldn't make it to the office tomorrow. Tell Nikki I'm sorry I couldn't do her interview.  
Lots of love, forever Vogue,  
Alice_"

That night was the first time that I had the nightmare. My vision was fuzzy, and I couldn't see clearly. He had a baby blue blanket in his arms, swaddling something I couldn't see. He saw me, threw me to the ground, and started beating me while still holding this blue blanket. I started drowning in a pool of red liquid, he took the bundle, and threw it at me. It slowly floated to me, and I desperately reached for it, and to my surprise it was a baby with blue lips drowning, too. I was swimming for the surface and started screaming, and then I faded into blackness. I was woke up by my mother gently rubbing my back, cooing me to calm down. I ran through my hair, and it was all sweaty, and I looked over to my mom, to see her in her nightgown and bags starting to form under her eyes. I tried to speak up, but found that no words were coming out of my mouth. I felt helpless.  
"I'm so sorry mom."

"Darling, you were having a nightmare, and it wasn't your fault. I would be scared out of my mind, too if I was as traumatized as you. Don't worry your pretty little mind about it."

I slumped into her warm, inviting embrace, and then looked her in the eye, and said.  
"I am so grateful, that I have you and dad for parents. I don't think I would be who I am without you."  
I looked at my alarm clock, and it was about 3 in the morning. I felt terrible for waking her up. I didn't fall back asleep that night, fear of the dream coming back for me, and waking up my lovely mother, who didn't deserve to lose sleep over my problems. At about 5, I got sick of editing my editor's note for this month's issue of Seventeen. I got up and showered, and I dressed myself in some of my older brothers' clothes, and made pancakes for my family. That is how things went for me everyday for about a month and a half. As the month progressed, I was slowly doing more to get back to work, but I couldn't bring myself to go back to where he was. When I was finished with breakfast, on that 6-week anniversary of Darrell's dispute, I was finally ready to get back out into the world. I had on my favorite pair of grey skinnies, and a red-sequined top with black ballet flats, and my hair was it's normal spiked mess that hung just below my chin. Both of my parents went to work that morning, my father a doctor, and Esme, everyone's favorite preschool teacher, and I got a phone call, from... Emmett? I answered the house phone and all I heard was, "Mom! I need your advice, can you come to the Kay jewelers in Port Angeles?"

"Emmett, it's Alice, why are you at Kay?"

"Pixie! Why didn't you tell me you're back in town? Oh, yeah, I'm getting an engagement ring, for Rosalie."

"No way! You're really going to do it! I'm so excited for you! Can I come help?"

"'Course you can Pix. I need your help, I don't know what all of this he is spewing at me means."  
"Be there in a flash, Em, don't break your brain!" I could just see the smoke coming out of his ears as the jeweler spewed carat sizes and all of that good stuff.

I drive fast, normally, but it seemed like my Porsche couldn't go fast enough on the drive there. My big brother was going to propose to my best friend! I got to the store, and I saw Emmett talking to a salesperson about the clarity of the ring Emmett was looking at. I walked up behind him, and said, " What's an ugly oaf like you doing in a jewelry store?"  
He turned around, about ready to tell me off, but realizing it was me, swung me into his arms, "Took you long enough to get here! They almost kicked me out!"

"Sorry. My driving isn't very good at eight in he morning."

We looked at rings for a good twenty minutes when I found the perfect ring for my best friend,it was a ring with a big diamond in the middle, with two pink gems, her birthstone, one on each side of the diamond. It had a sterling silver band wrapped with tiny diamond around the rest of it. Emmett wandered over my way, and his eyes got huge, mouth smiling in amazement.  
"Ali! This is absolutely perfect," he turned to the jeweler, "I'll take this one."  
We went to the front desk, they put it in a cute little velvet box. The jeweler went to shake my hand, and I stuck out my hand, slowly, a little on edge. I haven't touched and man since the incident. When he grabbed my hand, he had a firm grasp, and that is the last I remember before everything faded to black, and Darrell's face showed up, and I went back to that night.  
"Darrell, let me go!"  
"Not gonna happen darling. No one takes away my whiskey."  
"Darrell! Stop! Please stop!" I slowly started to cower under my words, and curl into a ball.  
"Please, Darrell, I can't take this!"

_Beep...Beep...Beep_.. What is that incessant beeping? I wave my hand out to my side, trying to hit snooze, and I feel something...mushy. I start grabbing around, and I hit something wet. Upon opening my eyes, I realize I just stuck my fingers up Emmett's nose, and he looks like he is about to lose his breakfast.

"Oh Ali! You're okay! I was so worried!"

My head was spinning from his constant worry flowing from his mouth. "Emmett slow down, I'm lost. Why were you so worried, we were just ring shopping."

"Ali, you fell on the floor and started shaking and whimpering. I called an ambulance, and it took an hour to calm you down. I was so worried that you were hurt."

"Wait, I fell?" Then all of my memories came flooding back. The mans tight grip on my hand, Darrell fading me in and out of consciousness. "Emm, I'm so sorry you had to see that. I don't know what happened."

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Pix. There is nothing you could have done to stop it. The doctor said you were having a panic attack. He said he didn't know why, but that it is common among emotionally harmed or unstable people. Then he asked me a bunch of questions about you, but I didn't know how to answer."

I could see the hurt in his eyes. I had strayed so far from him and the rest of my family when Darrell started drinking. He took up all of my attention and I didn't save anything for my family when I left them in the dark like that. I heard a click at the door, and my mother's frantic voice, "Oh Alice! Are you okay sweetheart? I came as fast as I could." I tried to tell her I was okay, but she wrapped me in her arms and I could feel the warmth radiating off of the embrace. I just let her hug me until she was calm, and I truly felt better when she wrapped me like that.

"Mom, I'm okay. Did Emmett show you what he got?" I asked trying to divert her attention from my predicament. She seemingly caught my drift, and played along, even with the concern still lingering in her caramel orbs.

"What'd you get Em?" She looked him once over, trying to determine if there's something different about him, almost looking for a tattoo or something. That's when he pulled out his ring box, and showed our mother Rosalie's ring. The more I gazed at it, the more it just screamed Rosalie to me. It was 100 percent her.

"Emmett! You're going to propose? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I actually called earlier for you to help me pick it out, but this little stinker picked up instead. Thank The Lord, that she did, she found it. I knew it was for Rose the second I looked at it."

Emmett, being 8 years older than me, always could find humor in teasing me lightheartedly, and secretly had a giant soft spot for me. He would even play tea party with me when I was 4, being the sweet 12 year old he was.

The doctor walked in, and said he had results from the blood tests. I didn't know I had blood drawn. "I'm going to go call Rose, to tell her where I am. I told her I would be home around 9, and I should probably call her to make sure she knows everything's okay," Emmett whispered as the doctor entered, probably to let mom and I have some privacy. His eyes showed he was dying to know what I happened, but he knew he could wait for us to be done. He slowly made his way to the door, trying not to knock anything over with his tree-stumps for arms.

"So, Mary," I interrupted, "Please call me Alice,"

"Yes, of course Alice. I ran some blood work to rule out any underlying condition, and I have a few things to talk to you about."

Now I could feel the worry building up in my stomach. "Okay." I slowly inhaled and let it all out.  
"Alice, we have found traces of human chorionic gonadotropin. I realize you probably don't know what this means. It is the hormone produced in women when they are pregnant. Since you are not very far along, we didn't know if you would have known or not. Congratulations Ms. Cullen." I just stared at him dumbfounded. It was real, my pregnancy, the abuse, it was all real. I was finally brought out of my dream that this wasn't real. How could the doctor congratulate me? This isn't a good thing. My child will have no father.

"Alice, are you okay?" I nodded my head, and asked why he asked. "Well you seemed to be wandering in space for a moment, and I didn't know if you heard what I said. I recommended a very good obstetrician here in Port Angeles for you. Dr. Whitlock-Hale, and Dr. Bender are just down the road a way. I could give you their number if you'd like to set up appointments with them."  
I turned to my mother, and she gently reached for my hand, and said "That would be great, I hear Carlisle talk about them a bit when he comes home from conventions in here in Port Angeles."  
My doctor wrote down a phone number, that I could barely make out, but my mother had no problem transferring to her phone. "Doctor, could you please not tell my brother about this? I want to wait until I'm ready, and I want to tell all of my family at once."

"Of course. You can feel free to go at any time, have a nice night Ms. Cullen."

He slowly walked out of the room, and almost simultaneously Emmett came pushing back through the door, and came to my side and caressed my hand.

"Is everything okay, Pix?" I nodded my head, and went to get up, and I got this weird wobbling sensation. My legs almost gave out from under me, and Emmett caught me and stood me up proper. "Maybe I should help you to the door." He grabbed my hand in one of his, and slung the arm closest to me around my waist and supported me out the door, to the waiting nurse. I felt like I no longer needed his help as we rounded the bed corner, but whatever made him feel better, was perfectly fine with me.  
"So, Ali, why are you staying with Mom and Dad?" I turned to my ever loving mother, and shot her a "what-do-I-say?" look. She looked at me with her warm, loving orbs, and mouthed "Tell him if you're ready." I looked to Emmett, and I pondered a minute on whether or not I should.

"Well, something happened between me and Darrell, and I needed some place to go."

"Oh, well I never liked the guy anyway Pix, I'm glad you're out of there."

I sent him a smile, and hugged him, with all the strength my little body could muster. I am so thankful he was there for me, especially in this situation.

The nurse wheeled me out of the lobby, and I silently wondered why they have to take you out in a wheelchair. It makes me feel helpless, like I'm unable to walk myself out the door, and it defeats the purpose of being let out of the hospital. Getting out should make you feel better, but I guess not. I heard my mother's phone go off in her purse as the nurse was letting me get out of the chair.  
"Hello?... Oh, she's fine... When will you be home?... Oh, okay... Love you, bye."

"Was that dad?"

"Yeah, he'll be home around three. He wants to check you out himself, to make sure, that you are okay to be home. "

Great, my father thought I was mentally unstable. We got to the family Infinity, and Mom offered to sit in the back with me to keep me company. I politely declined her offer, I needed some time to think about what just happened. It totally confused me why I just blacked out like that when the jeweler shook my hand. Maybe it was reminding me of what happened with Darrell. It wasn't as long of a drive home, and to my surprise my Porsche was already in the driveway. "Mom, was I really out so long you guys had time to bring home my car?"

"Yeah, you were out of it for a good couple of hours. They had to sedate you to stop flailing around, and to let your mind figure itself out, without you causing your exterior problems."

"Oh..." I walked into the house, and went up to my room, and started doodling in my sketch pad. "Ali, Rose wants to talk to you." Emmett walked over to my bed, and handed me the phone. I guess I was so into my drawing that I didn't even realize the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh, gosh Alice! I was so worried, please tell me you're okay!"

"Yes Rose, I'm fine. I swear."

"You don't sound okay, do you want to talk about it." She really wasn't who I wanted to talk to about this. Rosalie was a great friend, but I didn't feel as comfortable around her as I did around Bella. I could tell Bella anything.

" Darrell and I got into a fight, and I left him. Then when I shook the cashiers hand at the store I was at this morning, I blacked out. It's okay, really, I swear."

"There has to be more too it, I swear you're hiding something."

"Rose, just drop it, I'm fine."

"Okay, Al. Whatever you say. I'm still coming over later to see you."

"Okay. Make sure you bring those magazines that you wanted to show me. If the outfits are as cute as you said, I'm pretty sure I need them." I chuckled a little, but even I could tell they lacked the spark that it usually had.

"Well, I gotta go get around if I'm going to make it there before Emmett has to goto work. This nightshift he took on for his boss is really messing up my schedule."

"Alrighty then. See you then Rose. Bye."

I hung up the phone, and looked at my drawing. It was a giant tree with wispy leaves blowing in the wind, and a little tire swing hanging from one of the branches. I looked out my window to see my drawing come to life. The tree just out my back door was the most prominent part of my childhood. When it was raining it would shield my window from the droplets, and on sunny days it would let only enough light through to light my room, but not enough to blind me if I looked out at the sunset over the giant oak forest outlining our backyard. It brought tears to my eyes to remember when Darrell used to climb that tree and sneak in my window during holiday breaks from college so we could be together. My memories came to a sudden halt when I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach, and I slumped over the toilet when it was done flushing, and let a single tear fall out of my eye when Carlisle came to the door.  
"Alice, honey, are you aright?"

"Yeah dad, I guess my breakfast wasn't agreeing with me."

"It is probably morning sickness."

"But doesn't that happen, you know, in the morning?"

"Yes, but it can happen any time of day."

I slowly got up from my position and brushed my teeth, making sure to scrub every inch of my putrid-tasting mouth. I followed my dad into his study that doubled as an examen room for when one of us got sick.

"Alice, are you sure you are okay? I know that pregnancy does come with hormones, but I think that maybe this predicament is causing more stress on you than your body is allowing, and maybe we should get you a counselor to talk to."

"Daddy, I don't want to see a shrink."

"I know, sweetie, but I think it's what's best for you."

I grumbled a little bit at the thought of going to see psychiatrist, even if it is what's best for me. To think that in a matter of days, everything about me was lost, and even I didn't know who I was anymore. I jumped off of my dad's desk, and I took a long walk downstairs. I left myself get enveloped it the long, deep blue stretch of a hallway, with family pictures lining my every move. I stopped for a moment to bask in the family portrait of Emmett holding me upside down, and Edward tickling my sides on the day of my high school graduation, with my entire gown falling over my head, as I tried to hold it down, and my mother's face so red from laughing, and we all looked so happy. I turned out of the hallway, and I heard our doorbell ring it's enchanting whistle, and I stepped towards out ivory and gold door, and gazed out the window, to see a red pick up truck I didn't recognize, and no person in sight to be seen. I opened the door, as a man with brown hair and a bit of scruff on his face turned the corner from where our porch connects to the drive way. He looked tattered, with what looked like dried tears on his face, and an angry expression. He grabbed my hand, and led me outside. "Darrell, what are you doing here?

* * *

**AN: **Please review! This was just kind of a filler on some stuff that has happened in the past, and yeah. I'm going to go be awkward somewhere else now. Oh! Wait! Sorry it took so long to update, but I never want to rush anything, because it will be absolutely crappy, but I'll update ASAP! **  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be writing this, because it would already be published.**

* * *

Esme POV  
My only daughter, my over excited, happy, young Alice, has been turned into the walking depression before my eyes. She has to conceal the bags under her eye from many sleepless nights, in fear that her real life nightmare would get her in her subconscious escape from the real world. She doesn't have anywhere to go, and it sickens me that Carlisle and I are no help to her.  
I walk downstairs, after a mid-afternoon shower, and I brush my hair in the vanity in the sitting room. I decided I would wear a beaded purple top, and jeans. As I brush my long, dark brown hair, I hear our doorbell ring. I stand up, and slowly make my way to the door. Halfway through the hallway, I hear the familiar click of my front door opening, and a squeal of terror that could only belong to my raven-haired pixie. "Alice?" I exclaim, as I run to our door, I search for the demon that made Alice scream like a little girl. Alice wasn't afraid of much and the only other time I have ever heard her squeal like that was when she fell out of our tree, and broke her arm. I rounded the corner, and out on our lawn, I see a big man with poorly shaven features dragging Alice by the arm towards this red truck.  
"Mom! Help!" Her cries of help were cut off by a gurgling noise, and Darrell being ripped off of her, with his right hand bloodied. Emmett had him down in a matter of seconds, before he finally managed to knock him out. I made my way over to my struggling daughter, and her eyes were streaked with tears, her left arm protruding in strange ways, and a gaping wound in her upper abdomen. "Carlisle!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and looked into my daughter's eyes, and when she didn't respond to me, I started sobbing, moving only by my husband's caring hands as he started CPR. I look over to the Emmett's jeep, and I see Rosalie, on the phone, and frantic. She was making way out of the passenger side, and running to me as she put her cell phone in her pocket. She enveloped me in a hug, and I sobbed into her sides, and I hear the familiar sirens of rescue vehicles pulling up to our house. Emmett was being tore off of this man, and the man was handcuffed and put into the backseat of the police cruiser, but not without a fight. Alice was being taken by paramedics, as Carlisle grabbed my hand, and ushered me to the ambulance. I hopped in as they were giving her CPR and were connecting IV drips to her arm.  
We arrived at the hospital, an all too familiar place, that once brought me joy, to see the man of my dreams on his lunch break, or to bring all of my children into this world. Now I was over-panicked with worries of my baby girl. They ran her into the ER and took her into a room without me or Carlisle. I paced in the waiting room, and grabbed onto my husband's shirt, now drenched with my own tears. Rosalie and Emmett ran into the waiting room, and sat with me while I tried to make logic of the sobs and jumbled sentences flowing out of my mouth. That was when we saw a nurse come out.  
"Your daughter has requested to see you Mrs. Cullen."  
It seemed like hours before the nurse came to see me, and I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw her. I had to restrain myself to not jump into Alice's bed, and cuddle her, telling her everything was going to be alright.  
"Mom!" She raspily exclaimed. She looked exhausted, and her arm was in a bright yellow cast, her favorite color.  
"Quite the cast you've got there honey."  
"Yeah, they asked me what my favorite color was. I thought they were trying to calm me, but I guess they were putting a cast on."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, they said my stomach acids didn't make it far enough to do much damage. And my little one is okay." She lifted part of her gown to reveal a big bandage, and a bump in her lower abdomen. "It really is amazing, isn't it Mom?"  
"It really is Alice. I'm so sorry you have to go through all of this. I just can't wrap my head around why he would do this to you."  
"It's been happening for a while, Mom, he starting drinking when Camille died. The alcohol did bad things to him. I was trying to help him, but I just couldn't do it. I really loved him. It hurts so much to know that he is the person doing all of this."  
I scooted my chair closer to her bedside, and recovered her with her gown, and a blanket.  
"I talked to a policeman, or whatever you want to call him, and he said Darrell won't be coming back for you. He's going to be in for domestic violence and attempted murder. They said he'll probably be in for life. He apparently stabbed a guy at the liquor store downtown trying to get to you."  
I saw my daughter's lip quiver when I gave her this news. Her perfect emerald orbs glistened over. "Mom, will you hold me?"  
"Of course."  
I crawled into her bed, and wrapped my arms around her, while she sobbed, and I heard a light rap on her door.  
"Mrs. Cullen, your husband would like to know if he can come in." I looked to my daughter, cuddled in my arms, and nodded my head. Carlisle walked in, Emmett and Rose close behind.  
"Hey, Pix, you doing alright?" Emmett said while he looked over our embrace. The unshed tears in his eyes proved how much he cared for his baby sister. They all took seats around Alice, and they idly chatted about various things. Rose and Alice were so enveloped in their chatter about her wedding plans, Alice looked like she was going to jump out of her bed with excitement. Emmett was gushing details to Carlisle and I about the proposal they were coming home from when he saw Darrell heading towards our house. He followed him, and had Rosalie call 911 because he was obviously drunk.  
"Oh, I see your family has come to see you." The doctor said. I didn't even realize he came in.  
"Alice will be released tomorrow. We want to watch her overnight, to make sure her internal damages are alright overnight. We watched her last night but it was pretty late when she was brought in, so my team wants to watch her, and make sure she'll be okay."  
"Thank you Doctor," Carlisle said.  
"And can I presume that you will be returning tomorrow as well Dr. Cullen?"  
"Yes, I'll be here."  
The doctor walked out of Alice's room. "Oh my goodness mom, what time is it?" I looked down to my watch to answer her question, and much to my surprise, it was 6 in the morning.  
"It's about six. I didn't realize we had been here that long."  
"What time was I brought in?," she asked with curiosity floating in her tone.  
"About 7 last night." They must have worked on her for most of the night. "I'm seriously amazed that she isn't talking," Emmett commented, that got him smacked across the arm by Rosalie. "Leave her alone Emmett, she's doing the best she can," Rosalie was disrupted by Carlisle's phone ringing.  
"Hello?... Yes this is him... I'll have to check with my wife... I'll call you back with an answer... Goodbye."  
"What's going on Carlisle?" I was a little concerned by the tone of his voice he was using.  
"We have been offered to go to a convention this weekend in place of a doctor whose wife went into labour this morning. Do you think it would be possible for us to go this weekend? I know Alice is coming home tomorrow, but the convention will be good credentials in case of anything happens to my job."  
"Well, I think that Alice shouldn't be left alone this weekend." I chimed in, thinking that Alice was going through enough right now.  
Rosalie perked up in her seat, "I could stay with Alice this weekend. We could have a slumber party like we're sixteen again!"  
"Well I imagine that would be perfect, are you okay with that sweetie?" I turned to Alice, who looked half asleep.  
"Yeah, of course, as long as she doesn't watch me like a babysitter." She chuckled a light chuckle, but I knew she didn't feel the laughter inside her. Her eyes lacked that sparkle, and her smile lacked it's shimmer.

* * *

Jasper POV  
I woke up to the sound of my Brynndal crying. I scurried to her room in our new apartment, and saw her sitting with her teddy bear. I picked her out of her crib, while signed "Mommy" to me over and over. I sat there rubbing her back, and slowly her cries died down, and I took her to the kitchen table. The sun was already up when she woke me, so I figured I might as well get breakfast around. I took a doll out of her toy chest, and set it on the counter for her to occupy her time while I made her a bowl of cereal. I looked over my shoulder, and grinned when I saw her cheeky smile as I brought her cereal in her 'big girl bowl'. She called it that because it had a straw on the side you could use to drink the milk. I set it down in front of her while I sat myself across the table from her.  
"What's the matter little one?"  
"I miss Momma." She spelled out momma so I knew she was giving her cute three year old pet names.  
"I know baby," I was cut off by my pager. It read 'Bender called in sick today. She has a patient in labour, but is too sick to come in. Can you cover?'  
"Brynn I'll be right back. I'm going to call Auntie Rose."  
"Why?"  
"I have to go to work, and I don't have anyone to watch you."  
I went to the telephone, dialed the number, and waited for Rose to pick up the phone.  
"Hello?" called the tired voice of my sister.  
"Hey, can you watch Brynn today? I have to go cover for Bender. She's ridiculously sick, and her patient can't have any other doctor do it apparently." I scoffed into the phone, waiting for my sister's reply.  
"Well, I'm already on babysit patrol for someone else, so what can one more kill? Emmett's sister got in a bad accident and needs someone to watch her while her parents are at a convention."  
"As long as it won't affect Brynn, I'm perfectly fine with it."  
"Okay I'll just stop by in a few minutes. I'm driving Alice home right now anyway." I heard my phone shut itself off as it usually does when I get hung up on.  
I walk back to the kitchen, my princess sitting at the island signing to her doll about going to "Auntie Rosie's". She gets so excited when she gets to be with Rose. Her favorite part is making glittery pictures, or so she says to her doll. I see her sign glitter, but instead of using normal finger positions, she signs an "R", as she pulls away from her other hand.  
"What sign is that Brynn?"  
"It's Auntie Rosie's name. I don't like spelling it out, so I made her Rosie Glitter!"  
"That's great princess. Does Uncle Emmett get a name?" She tapped her chin, and put her arms up like she is flexing her muscles. "I think he will like that one!" I hear my doorbell ring, and I open the door. Rose's gleaming smile come overcome's her face when she sees her niece in princess pajamas. "Hey, I have to get some clothes around for Brynn before I go, so you might want not want to have your friend sit out in the cold all alone." Rose turns to the car and signals her friend to come in. Her car door opens, and I seem a raven-haired beauty step out. Her emerald eyes capture mine, and she quickly looks down as she catches me gawking at her beauty. I scurry off to Brynn's room to fetch her a bag. I get almost done when I hear the tinkling of laughter that mesmerizes my ears. But something doesn't seem right about it. It almost seems forced. I can't imagine what could have happened to her to make her sound like that. I walk back down the stairs, and I see the raven haired girl watching Rose translate for Brynn. She looked tired almost like she hasn't had a good nights rest in months. "Well, I have to go Rose, I'll walk you guys out."  
I let the ladies out in front of me, and I tipped my head as the raven-haired girl walked out. I followed behind shutting the door, and racing to my car and heading for the hospital.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, and sorry that it's really short. I haven't had time since I started stage managing for the school drama. I know this probably isn't the best, but it took me a month of writer's block to muster through it. Oh, and you might not see much Jasper POV for a while, I have a lot to write about for Alice. Oh, and if my American grammar bothers you, I apologize because I know I sometimes get lost when I'm reading pieces from the UK and other places. Please please please review! I need motivation to write, and criticism to make it better, and maybe even put things in the story that you guys want to see happen.


End file.
